


A Dangerous Thing

by 02mari20



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AHAHAHA, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Enemies to Lovers, Guns, Heavy Angst, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi-centric, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Oneshot, for the most part anyway, hitmans, im so sorry, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02mari20/pseuds/02mari20
Summary: “No matter what happens,” Jihoon whispers quietly into the night, he slowly runs his fingers through Soonyoung’s dark hair, his head resting on Jihoon chest as he tightly holds onto Jihoon’s middle. Jihoon takes an inhale as if preparing himself for what he was going to say, “I trust you.”The words should’ve brought butterflies to Soonyoung’s stomach, should’ve made his heart flutter and skip a beat. He should feel as if he were on cloud 9 because he knew for Jihoon his trust was more valuable than his love.But instead, it brings dread to his every being.based on a prompt: start a story with a line and end it with the same line but with different tones.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	A Dangerous Thing

**Author's Note:**

> i- i apologize for this beforehand akdhakjdhka
> 
> enjoy!

“No matter what happens,” Jihoon whispers quietly into the night, he slowly runs his fingers through Soonyoung’s dark hair, his head resting on Jihoon chest as he tightly holds onto Jihoon’s middle. Jihoon takes an inhale as if preparing himself for what he was going to say, “I trust you.”

The words should’ve brought butterflies to Soonyoung’s stomach, should’ve made his heart flutter and skip a beat. He should feel as if he were on cloud 9 because he knew for Jihoon his trust was more valuable than his love.

But instead, it brings dread to his every being. His stomach drops like a pile of bricks, while his throat feels dryer than the Sahara desert. He gulps trying to bring moisture to it. He had to act as if it didn’t phase him. However, it seems Jihoon picked up on his uneasiness because the hand massaging his scalp pauses. He can’t afford to blow his cover, not now.

So he raises his face away from Jihoon’s chest to look up with the most reassuring look he can pull. He looks to the other, Jihoon’s eyes are wide and apprehensive, scared of what Soonyoung may say next.

Soonyoung smiles, it’s not his 1000-watt-bright-enough-to-blind smile, it’s small and teasing, “That’s a dangerous thing to give me Jihoonie,” He whispers back.

Jihoon laughs lightly as if to ease the tension in his body, but with his smart mouth he shoots back, “Well let’s say I like to live dangerously,” Now cupping Soonyoung’s face with his hands.

Soonyoung laughs as well at this because Jihoon was the complete opposite of living dangerously, he’s calculated and cautious with everything. It took Jihoon 3 weeks to trust Soonyoung enough to hang out with him alone. It took another 7 months for them to get here.

“Well, you definitely put the devil in daredevil,” He teases, lifting his body off from Jihoon’s to hover above him, leaning his head down slightly just so their noses are brushing. 

“In all seriousness,” Jihoon says, caressing Soonyoung’s face with the pads of his thumb, “I trust you,” he says sincerely with his heart, “and-”

He takes a sharp breath, “I love you,” he whispers quietly, a small admission towards the universe.

Soonyoung’s breath hitches, he tries to hide it by turning his head slightly to kiss the palms of Jihoon’s hands. He closes his eyes as he presses the soft pecks, before opening them to see the vulnerability in Jihoon’s eyes as he looks at Soonyoung. When Soonyoung had met Jihoon the other had so many strong walls built around him, he never let any emotion past the barriers; and now here he was, allowing the walls to drop, giving the keys to Soonyoung as he lets everything out in the open.

Deep down he feels guilty having that power to break Jihoon’s walls, he knows he’s unworthy of it all. Jihoon might not know how this will end but Soonyoung does. He regrets fooling Jihoon. He regrets taking this stupid mission. He hates it.

He hates it so much because, through these 8 months of trying to get this close to Jihoon, he did the one thing he wasn’t supposed to do.

He fell in love.

He fell deeply for the person he wasn’t supposed to fall in love with. Jihoon was his mission. He was his target. He was supposed to put a bullet through Jihoon’s head at the end of this. He fell for the person he had to kill.

He takes a shaky breath as he tries to hold in his tears. With glassy eyes, in the small space between him, he whispers, “I love you too,” and leans down to capture Jihoon lips.

His lips should taste sweet to Soonyoung, but it just goes bitter in his mouth as his guilt stirs in his stomach. It burned against his lips. Despite the bitterness, the kiss makes him feel as if he was suspended in gravity, that he was floating. It gave him the feeling of being ripped apart and being born again. So, instead of stopping he continues to deepen the kiss, embracing the bitterness, trying to convince himself that it was sweet, turning sour lemons to the sweetest honey.

This love was going to end in tragedy. So, he’ll burn with it.

\---

He tapped his foot anxiously as he waited, the sound echoing across the empty parking garage he was occupying. His hands are deep within the pockets of his coat, as he shivers from the cold desolate air. He probably should’ve dressed warmly given that it was winter, but he expected this exchange to go fast, he didn’t expect the person he was meeting with would be late.

Soonyoung sighs as he drags a hand out to glance at his watch, the other was 10 minutes late. He reaches into his back pocket for his burner phone, ready to swear in fit, but before he can he hears the echoing of footsteps coming closer. He freezes before taking a sharp look at his surroundings. He quietly takes in the noise, realizing they were coming from behind him. He waits until the footsteps are almost directly behind him before he whips around quickly, grabbing the gun from the inner side of his coat, taking the safety lock-off slightly as he raises it towards the offender's head.

“Woah there, calm down tiger,” The offender says teasingly, Soonyoung glares and puts the gun away as he realizes it was just Jeonghan.

“You’re 10 minutes late,” he says in annoyance, tucking his gun.

Jeonghan just smiles, “Maybe you're 10 minutes early,” He jokes and Soonyoung doesn’t laugh, “Tough crowd,” Jeonghan shrugs.

“Just get to the point, give me the mission file,” He says pointedly, past the point of playing Jeonghan’s games.

The older smirks, “Eager to get your last mission?” 

Soonyoung doesn’t answer, he just wants this to be over with. Jeonghan just pouts at the lack of reaction, but hands over a small profile to Soonyoung, who flips through it. He sees the picture of the target, and he comes to the conclusion the other was like a walking contradiction. He had pale skin that contrasted with his dark hair. A round face, but sharp eyes. Baby Faced, yet his aura was nothing but cold and serious

“Name’s Lee Jihoon, the same age as you, 165 centimeters, estimated 54 kilograms, his occupation is a producer, but in actuality, he’s a hacker for the other side,” Jeonghan says, voice finally serious and avoidant of his playful nature, “He needs to be eliminated.”

Soonyoung nods along, this was an easy job like the rest. He’d get this over quickly and then afterward, he’s done, “Okay, he’ll be dead by tomorrow.”

Jeonghan shakes his head, “You can't kill him yet.”

Soonyoungs looks at him in question, “What do you mean not yet?” he stares at him as if the other had sprouted a new head.

“The mission requires for you to get as close as you can to the target before killing him, in other words, we need you to gain the trust of the target and then kill him,”

“I'm a hitman, that's way too much for my quota,” he states, he did not sign up to be an agent to gather information, his job was only supposed to get in, kill the target and then leave. He didn't stay around his targets any more than what was required. Sure he'd maybe flirt, go as far to sleep with some but only with the purpose of getting their guard low enough for him to bring a bullet between their eyes or a knife against their throat. He didn't want to dip his hand into the pot anymore than that.

“Well too bad, we can't have the target killed without gathering information,” Jeonghan reasons out, “The best way to get intel about the other side is through their hacker,”

“Then get someone else to get that information then I'll kill him,” Soonyoung says, trying to bargain.

“You don't think we've tried? He knows who our agents are because he's hacked into some profiles, we were lucky enough to lock him out before he got some real information about our plans. We need him killed,” He lets out in slight frustration.

“You're the only one that's not on our files cause technically you're not one of us, only indebted for us,” He reminds him, “So you're our only option,”

“Well, I refuse,” Soonyoung says stubbornly.

“Are you sure you want to do that because you're doing more things the higher-ups are willing to pay you more than the usual,” Jeonghan says, Soonyoung tries not to show that it affects him, but Jeonghan's has always had a silver tongue, “It'll be enough to pay the rest of your debt, and then allow you to live well off for the next few years, you’re sisters in college for a nursing degree right? Your family will need the money.”

It sounds promising to Soonyoung. He was only doing this killing business cause it was the fastest way to pay off his debt to the organization. Well, it wasn't his debt, it was technically his father’s, but his father went missing so they went for him and his family instead. Originally it was over 5 billion won. He didn't know what his father’s stupid actions cause the debt but he knew the organization wasn't going to let them off so easily. 

They struggled so much within the first month, afraid and scrambling to find how they were going to pay a hefty price. Because if they didn't pay up, who knew what the organization would do to them. They were on the brink of desperation. He was only 17 then.

However, during his family's struggles, they offered him a deal. Become a hitman for them, dirty his own hands to pay off his father’s debt and they'll stop bothering his poor mother and sister. He'd agreed, hating how his sister was working day and night instead of going to college, how his own mother would feed off of table scraps in favor of giving the bigger portion of food to her kids. He’d dirty his hands if it meant keeping them clear. So he dropped out of high school and went into sketchy training with the organization, he's killed more than he can count with his hands for the past 5 years.

He's not proud of it, he hates the job. But it pays his debt and his family isn't struggling. So we kept going. 

Jeonghan takes his silence as accepting the offer and smiling, “We’ll be in contact later for your cover-up story and the place you'll be staying during the time.”

“How long do I have to act as an intel dog?”

Jeonghan shrugs, “Until the time is right, you'll know when it comes around,” he says vaguely, before turning away, leaving Soonyoung alone again.

He sighs heavily. Just this last mission, and then he's done.

\----

**Jeonghan**

_tomorrow, we'll give a signal._

He doesn't bother replying to the message. Soonyoung had gotten it in the middle of the night as Jihoon slept peacefully beside him, tucked into his side and his arms wrapped around his torso. Soonyoung turns his attention from his phone to the smaller, there are purple bruises and bitemarks littering the man’s neck down to his broad shoulders and collarbones. He doesn't need a mirror to know there are similar ones marking his neck, and maybe some on his chest. He looks shakingly at the text message again.

 _Tomorrow_.

He feels sick thinking about it. He can't sleep at the thought of what will have to go down tomorrow. So slowly he carefully untangles himself from Jihoon, glad that the other was a heavy sleeper and didn't stir at his movements. 

He finds a pair of sweatpants, uncaring if they were his own or Jihoon's– it's definitely Jihoon's judging by how they were shorter on his legs– and throws on a light shirt before taking a short walk to the 24-hour mart down the road from Jihoon’s apartment. Maybe he should've worn a coat given its autumn and close to the freezing temperatures of winter. But right now the coldness brings numbness to him. He needs it. To feel numb.

Otherwise, he doesn't think he can stomach anything else right now.

He doesn't buy anything but a small pack of cigarettes and a lighter before heading back to Jihoon’s place. Feeling a pang of guilt for getting the other to trust him so much that he’s allowed to know the code to get into the other’s apartment. He opens the small window of the apartment to access the fire escape. He crawls out to lean over the ledge and lights a cigarette.

Coughing at his first drag because it's been a while since he last smoked, he stopped because he met Jihoon– he sighs at his thoughts.

He shouldn't be thinking about this. He shouldn't be in this situation in the first place. He doesn't know whether to laugh or cry at how pitiful he's become. He taps the ash off before taking another long drag.

It's not long before he's done with the first one before he's lighting the second one. He doesn't think that a box will be enough to let the edge off but he’ll try anyway. 

“Soonyoung?” A groggy deep voice says and he startled turning to see Jihoon poking his head from the window.

The other’s eyes were barely staying open, his hair was sticking up in places and he dragged the blankets over with him, wearing it like a cape. He looked endearingly adorable, it sends his heart fluttering until he remembers why he dragged himself out of bed.

“Jihoonie? Go back to bed,” he says gently, dropping the cigarette bud and stomping it with his foot, thankful that Jihoon has had yet to notice the smell of cigarettes lingering in the air.

Jihoon rubs his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up, “Come back with me, the beds cold without you,” he says, voice tired and dropping to his Busan dialect, Soonyoung holds himself back from cooing.

“I'll be there in a second okay?” He tries to say assuringly, he needs space right now, space from Jihoon especially when the deadline is tomorrow. He thinks if he stays in bed with Jihoon longer, he won't be able to go through with the mission.

“Are you smoking?” Soonyoung stays silent, guilt washing over him that he turns away from Jihoon, “I thought you said you quit,” he could hear the pout in Jihoon’s voice.

He stays silent not liking the disappointment he had given Jihoon. He knew better than to regress into his old habits, but he really can’t help it. It took away the edge, calmed his nerves that have been jumping ever since he’s gotten the text from Jeonghan. He hears Jihoon’s sigh and some shuffling. He would’ve thought the other had gone back to bed if it weren’t for the arms that wrapped behind him and the feeling of Jihoon’s head resting between his shoulder blades.

“Talk to me, what’s wrong?” Jihoon says quietly, his voice laced with worry. 

Soonyoung turns around, feeling more guilty as Jihoon looks up to him eyes wide with concern and a small pout jutting out, emotions worn on his sleeves. Emotions that the usual indifferent Jihoon would only allow Soonyoung to be an audience to. Soonyoung takes a deep intake of air before cupping Jihoon’s face. He presses a soft, featherlike kiss onto his lover’s forehead before mustering the most reassuring look he can do and lies straight through his teeth, “Nothing’s wrong,” he says gently, now moving a hand down Jihoon’s bicep in hope to appease the other.

Instead, Jihoon frowns more, and shakes off Soonyoung’s hand, “You’re lying to me,” he says, “You always tell me to express my emotions, so please Soonyoung. Don’t lie to me, tell me what’s wrong,” He looks at him with pleading eyes, and Soonyoung can feel himself caving in. He’d do everything in his power to try and wipe off that pout from Jihoon’s face but he knows he can’t. He really shouldn’t.

He shouldn’t be surprised that Jihoon had caught onto his lie. It has always been one of his weak points. One of the many reasons he prefers fast jobs that just require eliminating a target, he could never be a real spy, not that he’d want to be. However, Jeonghan had taught him the key to lying is telling the truth by holding back details.

So instead of spilling to Jihoon his darkest secrets and his true feelings he brushes against the surface, “I’m just stressed with work,” he says sighing, “They’re demanding a lot from me and I don’t think I can handle it anymore.” 

In a way, he isn’t lying. This was his job and right now he was doing way more than he should be for a simple hitman that did the organization’s dirty work. His job was to get blood on his hands, not to go undercover to receive intel. Not to spy on a man with a charming smile, beautiful laugh, and a witty mouth. Not to fall in love with the target he had to eliminate tomorrow. 

He doesn’t know what he’s going to do when he’d eventually have to bring a gun to Jihoon’s head. If he’d be willing to pull the trigger.

It seems Jihoon can sense his inner turmoil despite not knowing the true reason why. The other pouts before gently lifting his hands from Soonyoung’s waist to gently intertwine their fingers together, rubbing his thumb against his. 

“Soonyoung you shouldn’t wear yourself thin,” he sighs out his face changing from concern to sincerity, “If you feel like you can’t handle it anymore take a break or ask for help, I’m sure there are many other workers that can help lighten your load. And I know you only work so much because you’re just trying to provide for your family but taking a break does not mean that you aren’t doing anything for them.”

“I’m sure they don’t want to see you break yourself apart for their sake, that they understand if you need a break.”

Soonyoung gulps, he knows Jihoon only has good intentions, but if only he knew the truth. Jihoon thinks that Soonyoung works multiple part-time jobs to help provide for his family. And while that’s somewhat true, it’s so much farther from the truth. 

He can’t take a break, he can’t help but break all his morals, and himself for his family because that was the only thing that was keeping them alive. Soonyoung had thought about it before. Just to stop working for the organization, make some money, and run away. He had almost done it before Jeonghan had caught him planning.

He let him off with a warning and didn’t report him, but what he did do was give him a colorful threat. If he had actually gone through with it, not only would he have been caught, he would’ve been tortured by watching his sister and mother die in front of him while he was forced to live to be the organization’s dog until he dies.

The thought of the organization doing good of the threat brings shivers down his spine. 

Before Jihoon notices that Soonyoung mind is elsewhere and because he doesn’t trust that he won’t spill to him if he opens his mouth, gently he pulls Jihoon close to him, detaching their linked hands to rest on Jihoon’s back and he curves his body to tuck his head into the juncture between Jihoon’s shoulder and neck. He can feel Jihoon tense before going lax into his hold as he gently runs a hand into Soonyoung’s hair and one down his spine.

Thankfully Jihoon doesn’t say a word, sensing that Soonyoung just needs this closeness. Soonyoung takes a sharp inhale of Jihoon’s scent. The faint smell of fresh laundry detergent and the sweet strawberry body wash that Jihoon uses lingering in his nostrils. He takes in the warmth radiating from the other, silently wishing that he could just keep this feeling forever with him. 

He finds that compared to the bitter taste of cigarettes, the feeling he gets around Jihoon is way more addicting. That simply being close to Jihoon like this takes him more off edge than the nicotine in the cancer sticks do.

What he would do just to have this moment forever, to just hold Jihoon for eternity. He wishes to all the stars in the sky that tomorrow never comes and they stay here for the rest of his life.

But alas tomorrow will still come.

And like cigarettes, the feeling he gets around Jihoon will turn bitter too. 

Because after all once the nicotine is out of his system, everything will come crashing back down on him.

\----

The pictures don’t do him justice, he thinks as he watches his target.

Soonyoung was sitting in a cozy cafe booth right in front of the window giving him a perfect view of the Bookstore window across the street. He could clearly see the target inside browsing the store.

He can’t argue that the target was stunning. He had taken out many people, many of who were considered beautiful, but they didn’t compare to the soft features of his target. The sunlight cascading onto him only further enhanced his soft features and illuminated his pale skin.

And despite the other looking petite and small he had broad shoulders and a strong aura around him that commanded respect. A real walking contradiction.

It’s a shame. If he wasn’t an assigned target and if he had a semblance of a normal life, maybe Soonyoung would've asked him out on a date with proper reason.

He shakes his head, there's no use about thinking like that when in the end it was a job.

The target exits the shop and Soonyoung see’s it as a chance. So he gets up from his seat waiting for the right moment until it comes.

He opens the door without looking and _unfortunately,_ he bumps into someone and spills coffee onto the unfortunate soul. He looks and scans the person he had bumped into. Another male shorter than him, with soft features but sharp cat-like eyes. Pale almost porcelain white skin that contrasted with his dark hair. He’s face to face with his target. 

The remnants of his caramel latte are dripping from the other’s shirt as he glares at him. 

He can’t help but compare it to the look of a wet cat, it was charming and _cute._

Soonyoung once again tries to shake off those thoughts. This was his target. Not someone he should find cute.

\----

He’d made a fatal mistake.

He should've seen this coming when he started memorizing the little curve of Jihoon’s smile when he found something interesting. Or when he would start purposely acting like an idiot to hear the little jingles of Jihoon’s laugh. Or maybe when he started looking forward to seeing Jihoon every day of his mission.

No, maybe he should have seen it coming when he stopped referring to Jihoon as his target and simply by his name. 

Soonyoung should've seen it a mile away, that he was growing attached. That he was falling. He should've stopped himself when he started looking at Jihoon’s lips longingly and stopped himself from wondering if they'd be soft against him.

He should've pulled away when he realized that Jihoon was leaning into his space when he started noticing that Jihoon was letting him in and had the same inner innate desires as him.

He shouldn’t have allowed himself to press his lips gently onto the lips of the target and melt into the other's arms. He shouldn't have gotten addicted to the feeling and press his lips against the other for a second and then a third and then a fourth until he lost count.

But he was a fool. 

He ate from the tree. Took a bite of the forbidden fruit.

And he fell fatally for Jihoon anyway. 

\----

Tomorrow comes and becomes the present day. 

He watches as Jihoon is kicked to the ground by one of the organization's goons in a dark alleyway in an abandoned part of town. It’s raining overhead heavily, washing the blood from the various cuts on Jihoon’s face away. Despite the harsh blows that Jihoon took, the other still pushes himself up, he coughs a bit and spits out droplets of blood. He holds onto his stomach in pain and winces as he moves up to kneel on his feet.

Jihoon looks to Soonyoung who is kneeled in front of Jeonghan. The older holding a gun to the back of Soonyoung’s head. Soonyoung looks anywhere but Jihoon’s eyes.

Jihoon glares defiantly to Jeonghan who simply smirks, pushing the gun into the back of Soonyoung’s head with force, a warning of sorts.

Fear briefly flashes into Jihoon’s eyes, he gulps audibly, “Please just let him go, he has nothing to do with the people I work for, you can kill me but please spare him,” He pleads.

Soonyoung steals a glance at Jihoon and Jihoon meets his eyes. He’s surprised that Jihoon would lay down his life for him. He tries to hold himself back from laughing bitterly at it.

Jeonghan only smirks, “Fine, just this once,” He says finally taking the gun away from Soonyoung’s head. Slowly Jihoon feels relieved but his guard is still up, “I’ll let you two say your goodbyes,” he says, pushing Soonyoung towards Jihoon. 

If he weren’t so heavily injured Jihoon would've run to Soonyoung's side. But it’s okay because Soonyoung is at his side in seconds holding him tightly. Weakly he slumps into his hold and breathes in as Soonyoung cradles his head into his chest. He smells like the rain, but there are still faint smells of Soonyoung’s college hidden underneath. He was going to miss this smell.

With all the strength he can muster right now he lifts himself away to look at Soonyoung in the eye, “I love you,” he whispers and Soonyoung is close to sobbing. He gently places a kiss onto Jihoon’s bruised lips, “I love you, too,” he says, placing their foreheads together, uncaring of the heavy rain soaking them wet.

The moment is interrupted by slow capping and Jeonghan’s voice dripping with sarcasm, “How tearful,”

Jihoon pulls from Soonyoung and glares before whispering, “Go, I’ll be fine here,” he says trying to put on a brave face. He was lying, he wasn’t going to be fine. He’d die here, but he doesn’t want Soonyoung seeing that. Soonyoung shouldn’t have been caught up in his mess.

However, Soonyoung doesn’t leave. He does stand up, his gaze stays down, and he avoids Jihoon’s eyes.

“Soonyoung, go ahead and do the honors, and finish your mission.”

Jihoon freezes. 

He thinks that this is a cruel joke until Soonyoung takes the gun from Jeonghan’s hands and turns the safety off as he raises it to aim for Jihoon’s head.

His breath stills as he hears Soonyoung cock the gun and comes closer so that the gun is now just hovering inches away from his head. Even with the rain, Jihoon can tell that rain wasn’t the only thing making his face wet, because now tears are welling up in his eyes. He feels so stupid and betrayed. But when he meets Soonyoung’s eyes the other looks guilty, reluctant. Like he doesn’t want to do it.

And a part of Soonyoung doesn’t want to. 

A part of him wants to say screw the mission screw the organization. He'd rather drive that bullet through Jeonghan and the goon's heads. Or maybe his own to free himself.

But he knows he has to do it.

He can’t be selfish, his father was already selfish leaving his debt with his family to take care of. Soonyoung had people depending on him and no matter how much he loved Jihoon, how much he just wanted to be Jihoon, that love wasn’t enough.

This was a job.

He breathes in shakingly, trying to hold the gun steadily.

Jihoon, stunningly beautiful and incredibly smart, Jihoon. The one that can read him best, can see that he was apprehensive. 

Jihoon gulps, and smiles sadly, eyes filled with tears making them appear glossy.

“No matter what happens,” Jihoon says quietly. He slowly lifts his hands, one hand holds the barrel of the gun while the other holds the hand that is hovering over the trigger. Instead of trying to push the gun away or taking it, he holds it closer so it’s flushed against his forehead.

And though Soonyoung is the one with his finger on the trigger, Jihoon might as well have been the one that shot him in the heart as the other looks up at him and utters the words, “I trust you,”

The gunshot echoes through the alley. And Jihoon's body lies lifeless on the alley ground.

**Author's Note:**

> pain. anyways kudos and comments are appreciated
> 
> scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mariuniverses)  
> or fill my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mariuniverses)


End file.
